Stats
Stats are the basic building blocks of a character. There are four in all, each governing three skills. Stats mostly play a supporting role to the skills and Powers associated with them, but are occasionally tested on their own. A stat of 10 is the basic average for a human, with 0 being utterly nonfunctional and 18 being among the best in the world. Higher than that, and you begin getting into superhuman capability. The Four Stats 'Mangrit' Mangrit is the measure of strength, toughness, bravery, and fortitude. It's as much about brawn as it is about an adventurous spirit and a stout heart. Mangrit controls your weight tolerance for lifting, wielding, and throwing objects. At 3 or fewer Mangrit, a character must test Daring each round of combat to take any action other than running and hiding. At 0 Mangrit, a character is too exhuasted to move. He can barely speak or type, and can't even lift a finger to defend himself. 'Brains' Brains covers knowledge, logic, wit, and mental fortitude. Used for everything from deciphering Sburb's serpentine code to consorting with the Horrorterrors without going mad, Brains can be an invaluable stat. At 3 or fewer Brains, a character loses the ability to speak intelligibly. He can no longer read or use a computer, though he still may remember what the device is supposed to do. At 0 Brains, a character falls into a coma, remaining unconscious until they recover. 'Cool' Cool is the measure of a character's finesse, agility, reflexes, and ability to remain calm under pressure. Cool characters often get away with the sorts of things that would land anyone else in major trouble. At 3 or fewer Cool, a character gains +1 stress every round of combat. At 0 Cool, a character loses their mind and wanders around in a haze, babbling and gesticulating. Such characters are treated as though they are Flipping the Fuck Out until they can recover. 'Spirit' Spirit represents a variety of things. Charisma, resolve, imagination, and concentration. Spirited characters possess a deep well of inner strength, and often lead charmed lives. At 3 or fewer Spirit, a character can no longer use any powers. At 0 Spirit, a character loses all hope and simply sits down, refusing to participate in the adventure. These characters won't act to defend themselves, but can be ushered into action by another character, who must spend a standard action to test either pestering or trolling at a -2 penalty. On a success, the disspirited character is ushered into action on their next turn, but afterward returns to their depressed state. Stat Modifiers Each stat has an associated modifier. This number influences a wide variety of a character's abilities, including their HP, Skills, DV, AT, and more. A stat modifier is equal to the Stat+Any bonuses-10. Modifiers can be positive or negative, helping or hurting the character's abilities respectively. Stat Damage Stats can occasionally suffer damage from such sources as Poison or Afflictions. This is always a temporary penalty, and when the effect has passed, the stat returns to its normal value. If the stat-damaging effect does not have an attached duration, the stat naturally heals at the rate of 1 point/hour.